Journeying Through Other Worlds
by Crisis Cherubium
Summary: My insane crossover between FFVII and Kingdom Hearts. Nozomi and the psychotic demon, Blaed gets trap on a unknown world and goes on a journey to find her father. Will she find him or not? Read to find out! R for very BAD language.
1. A Sign of Disaster

I do not own any of the FFVII, FFVIII, FFX, Disney, AND/OR Kingdom Hearts characters, or the worlds, keyholes, and such. I DO own Nozomi, Blaed, Spiral, Crisis, Tranquillitatis and Akuma. My brother owns Michael, my friend owns Xellis, and my other friend owns Christopher the moogle.  
  
I don't care what anyone says about me putting my original or brother's or friend's characters, I'm doing this for my own amusement. Enjoy and have fun reading! ^^  
  
Author: YES! A FFVII and Kingdom Hearts crossover! *Laughs insanely*  
Blaed: Dude... the boss snapped.  
Spiral: No, she's just happy that she has been inspired to do a crossover... she WANTED to do one for a while.  
Blaed: Who's the star of this fic? Is it me?! Is it me?!  
Author: Blaed... I would NEVER make you a star...  
Blaed: It's because I'm a spirit right?! That's it! Just 'cause I'm a spirit, that means that I CAAAAAAAN'T be a star!!  
Author: ... I was going to tell you that you're going to be a second star... you're going to accompanying Nozomi on her adventure.  
Blaed: REALLY?! YES! I'LL BE THE GOD DAMN BEST SPIRIT AND COMPANION FOR NOZOMI!! *Laughs insanely*  
Spiral: *sighs and a sweat drop appear* Are you sure about this...  
Author: No... but since he complains and bugs me to much... I figured... make him a star and get him out of my hair.  
Spiral: *thinks about it* I guess it WILL give us some peace and quiet... Author: Hai... but right now, he's giving me a headache...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A Sign of Disaster  
  
It was nighttime Nozomi was practicing. She was trying to get used to her new weapon, she still had the sling shot but she was given a yo-yo because she's still a child. Akuma yawned and watched as his owner swung the toy around. Nozomi would always practice with her big brother, Cloud, Crisis, Michael, or anyone else but she felt like practicing on her own, they would always go slow and gentle on her.  
  
She finally collapses on the cool grass, she rested, trying to catch her breath, and wiped sweat from her forehead. Akuma walked over to her, she petted him "I dunno Akuma... I'm used to my slingshot... this yo-yo is weird... why was I given it?" she asked him and he tilt his head to side as in saying I don't know either.  
  
She sighed again and stared up at the starry sky. She noticed something odd "That's strange... I could have sworn that there were more stars then this." She said aloud. Akuma mewed in confusion and looked up. Then they saw a star blink out, Nozomi sat up and stared in wide eyes "What?!" she asked surprise and Akuma blinked and hissed at the sky.  
  
"Nozomi..." Nozomi turned to the voice, Vincent walked up to her. He stared down at her and sighed "What are you doing out here? It's late." She looked down sheepishly "I'm sorry daddy... but I wanted to practice a little more before going to sleep." She told him and he couldn't help but smile. "Well, it's late and if you don't come in yet, mama-Crisis will have a fit." Nozomi giggled, since Crisis and Vincent hadn't tied the bond between them yet, Nozomi referred Crisis as her stepmother and started calling her mama-Crisis, at first Crisis was shocked by that nickname, but she eventually allowed Nozomi to call her that... if anyone else did.... She'd beat them up because she gave Nozomi special permission to give her a nickname.  
  
Nozomi got up and took Vincent's claw hand in hers, as they walked Nozomi stared up at the sky again "Daddy... do you notice anything... different about the stars?" she asked him, he looked at her and then the stars "Not really. Why?" "Well... I noticed that there a Lot less stars than before... and a minute ago, Akuma and I saw one disappear." "Nozomi dear, stars are always disappearing due to the time, they would reappear again." Vincent told her but Nozomi wasn't convinced "But daddy, it just DISAPPEARED, it... vanished and it didn't reappear again." She told him. Vincent thought about "If that were true... then I'm not really sure about it... you're going to have to talk to Tranquil or Red about it in the morning, but in the mean time, let's get home, before Crisis decides to yell at us... and it's way past your bedtime." Nozomi sighed and stared up at the sky one last time.  
  
The next morning Nozomi asked Red about the stars "The stars are disappearing? I never noticed it, I'm sorry Nozomi." He told her, so she decided to ask Miss. Tranquil about it... the only problem was that she lived far away with Reno and it was too far for her and Akuma to travel, especially by themselves. So, she did the only thing she could think of, ask a grownup to take her there on their gold Chocobo.  
  
Everyone was busy with something, but Crisis agreed to let Blaed go with her so they rode off. When they reached the place, Blaed asked -So, why do you want to talk to Tranquil about? - She replied with "Personal stuff." They headed towards the ShinRa building and went to Rufus' office; they greeted Reno and Rufus -Hey dummies. - "Hello Mr. Reno and Mr. Rufus. Where's Miss. Tranquil?" "Why?" Rufus asked "I need to talk to her about something." She answered "About?" "Personal stuff." She answered again. Rufus called Tranquillitatis in, once she came, Nozomi ran over to her "I need to talk to you about something!" she told her and tried to drag her out.  
  
"Why not ask her here? If it's a 'personal' thing that is suppose to between girls, I assure you that we might know it already." Reno told her, Nozomi looked from Reno to Rufus to Blaed to Tranquil and back to Reno, she sighed. "You're all going to think that I'm CRAZY... but Miss. Tranquil, at nighttime, do you noticed something strange about the stars?" all three of the guys looked confuse and Tranquil asked "Something strange about the stars? In what way?" "Like... there's a lot less than before... and last night Akuma and I saw one disappear like it... vanished, daddy said that it was because it was getting late and that it would reappear again, but it didn't." she concluded.  
  
- You're right kiddo... you ARE crazy. - Blaed told her and she sighed. "Actually... I noticed it too." Tranquillitatis told them and they all stared at her. Nozomi smiled, she wasn't the only one "What?" Rufus asked confused "I'm more into the night because of my powers, one night while strolling I noticed that the stars were... depleting, at first I thought it was trick of the lights, but then the next night I looked up, I saw a star or two disappear." - You gotta be KIDDING! - Blaed said wide eyes "I'm not, ever since I saw those stars disappear; I've been observing them for the last month and a half, trying to figure out why."  
  
"You do know what is causing it?" Reno asked Tranquil and she shook her head "No, but I have a theory about the stars." "What is it Miss. Tranquil?" Nozomi asked curious "Well, what if the stars aren't really stars but other worlds?" -other worlds? - Blaed asked with a raised eyebrow "Yes, it is well unknown to anyone because there was no way to travel out there. I can't really tell you much because I confused as the rest of you... but I can tell you this, if the worlds are disappearing... it's a sure sign of disaster is coming... and this world might be next."  
  
That night Nozomi stared up at the sky trying to see if another world would disappear, sure enough, one did. She sighed "I wonder what happen to the people that lived on that world." She asked herself. She was rather shock about what Tranquil told her and Blaed was equally shock, he really didn't bug Crisis like he usually does. -Hey kiddo. - she turned and saw Blaed float up to her -... sorry for calling ya crazy...- he told her "Apology accepted." She said and turns her attention back to the sky. -is this what ya gonna do for the next few nights? Watch as the 'worlds' disappear? - He asked "Miss. Tranquil said that our world might be next, I want to ready when whatever is causing this comes and try to make our world disappear." She told him -I think you should tell the others about this... I mean only you, Tranquil, Reno, Rufus, and I know about this... if the others, ESPECIALLY Crisis doesn't know about it, they'll flip. - Blaed told her and she sighed.  
  
"I know... but they wouldn't believe me if I tell them, they'd think I made it up, 'cause I'm a kid." -What about me?! I can back you up on it! I'll say it's true! - She stared at him like he was a moron "Blaed... you're a jokester... and you bug mama-Crisis 24/7... they'd think that you're playing along or something." Blaed thought about it and sighed -You're right... it wouldn't hurt to try... would it? - "I guess not..." so Nozomi went home and tried to find the courage in her to tell the others.  
  
"And our world might be next." Nozomi concluded and everyone stared at her. "I think that you should put your kid to bed early Vinny." Cid told Vincent "She might be delirious..." Aeris stated. "I'm not sick or tired." She replied "I dunno, what you just told us seems a little farfetched." Cloud told her "Are you saying that I made it up?" she asked. 'No, it just hard to believe..." "It's because I'm a kid, isn't it?" she demanded, they all looked at each other "Well... you are a kid... and you might be making it up." Tifa answered "I would never make something up! I don't know how!" - She's telling the truth! Disaster is coming! Other worlds are disappearing and ours might be next! - Blaed exclaimed Blaed... you of ALL people... make that SPIRIT can't be trusted, due to your utmost jokes and pranks that you pulled. Spiral stated and Blaed looked hurt.  
  
He sighed -Alright, I KNOW that my jokes and stuff were always out of line... but even I have my limits, I wouldn't lie about this. - Blaed stated "And besides, Miss. Tranquil was the one told us that our world MAY be in danger." "..." "And Mr. Reno and Mr. Rufus were there when she told us."  
  
Crisis, Michael, and Xellis came in "What's going on here?" Crisis demanded "Nozomi and Blaed were telling us that the stars are really worlds, that they are disappearing, and that our world maybe next." Yuffie told them "Is that all? We already know about that." Xellis told them and they all gawked. "How did you find out?" Barret asked "We're all powerful beings; we can tell if a world or two are in danger." Crisis answered "So Nozomi and Blaed are telling the truth?" Cid asked and Nozomi, Blaed, and Akuma nodded.  
  
"Are you kidding? There's a bunch of weird shadow things running around outside." Michael added pointing outside. Everyone looked outside and they saw that a bunch of shadow creature things crawling around "Aren't those Xellis' creatures?" Cid asked "No, I invited them over for poker." Akuma snarled at them and tried to jump out of Nozomi's arms "NO Akuma!" she told him.  
  
He didn't seem to care, he managed to jump free of her grip and ran towards the Heartless "Akuma! Come back!" she called and ran after him. "Nozomi!" Vincent called after her "Kuso! Blaed! Go after her!" Crisis commanded -Why? - He asked "..." She glared at him and booted him mentally; he grumbled and floated after Nozomi while holding his butt.  
  
Nozomi ran after her little demonic fox; calling Akuma to come back "Come back Kitsune!" she called after him, he ignored her. She followed him into a room; she stopped and stared at the many doors and many doors that looked it took forever to see all the doors. Curious, she opened the first door, Ansem was taking a shower and when he noticed her, he shrieked like a girl and covered himself with the shower curtain. "... big brother Sephy?" she asked confused "I am most certainly not! Now close the frickin door!" he told her and she slowly closed the door.  
  
She went to the next door and at first she saw a small helicopter ride and in it was Michael. "What' cha doing Mr. Michael?" "Put a quarter in the machine and it goes up and down." said a mystic voice, Michael then said, "I must break the time-space continuum to get MY FUCKIN' CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. GRUGGLE!!!" "... ok..." she said and closed the door.  
  
Xellis went through another door, Nozomi ran towards it and pulled it open, it was a void "Where did Miss. Xellis go?" she asked and it echo repeated her, Xellis appeared upside down and looked at her "Here and here is um, different from here because the floor is actually where I'm looking at now." "Oh." Nozomi said blinking. In the background, Michael still in the small helicopter ride flew by.  
  
She closed that door and opened the next, she blinked at the leaves and plants that greeted her, the noise made her think of a forest or jungle. While she was pondering on it Blaed floated close to her, he was about to get her attention, when a shadow heartless appeared behind her and shoved her through the door! -Fuck! - Blaed swore and dove through the doorway before it closed. Once in the jungle, he turned to the door and it was gone -Ah, fuck! Now HOW are we going to get out of here? - He asked aloud then he sighed - the boss is gonna KILL me...- a image of an evil Crisis killing him mentally or using her powers on him appeared in his head, he paled and melted into a puddle. Crisis sneezed "Bless you Crisis." Aeris told her "Thanks... someone was talking about me..." she glanced at everyone and they shook their heads.  
  
Xellis stared down at the heartless, grabbed it up by the back of its neck, & slammed it into the wall a few times. "That wasn't very nice." She slammed its face into a doorknob & then grinned evilly. "Time to teach you how to be a good little heartless." She dragged the screaming & wailing heartless creature away, into another door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author: *yawns* that went well.  
Spiral: *looks around* where's Blaed?  
Author: Stuck in Tarzan's world, with Nozomi...  
Spiral: What?! O,O  
Author: He wanted a part... I gave it to him...  
Spiral: Blaed was right... you ARE cruel.  
Author: Thank you Spiral.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Lost

Spiral: ... it's quiet without Blaed here.  
Author: I know... isn't it wonderful?!  
Spiral: I feel sorry for Nozomi... he's with her.  
Author: She'll be fine.  
Spiral: Are you sure?  
Author: Trust me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lost  
  
Nozomi painfully sat up and rubbed her back. "Ow....." she murmured and then noticed her surrounding. "Where am I? How did I get here?" she asked nervous. -Some weird shadow thingy pushed you through the door.- Blaed answered appearing in front of her "Blaed?! What are you doing here?" she asked him surprised.  
  
He paled, -The boss told me to follow you... at first I refused then she booted me mentally and so I went after you. When you got shoved into here, I followed... now that the door closed behind me and it's not showing up again... we are pretty much lost on another world. And I'm screwed 'cause the boss is gonna kill me when she finds out what happens...- Nozomi stood up and stared at him "I don't think mama-Crisis would kill you... because you're a spirit and you ARE keeping an eye on me, like she made you do." Nozomi replied.  
  
Blaed thought about that -You're right!- he sighed in relief. "I wonder where we are... it's a bit hot..." Nozomi said wiping at her forehead -I can't feel a thing.- Blaed replied. Leaves rustled and Nozomi turned towards it "What was that?" she asked worried, Blaed tilted his head to the side -Dunno... maybe it's an animal or person or something.- Blaed answered.  
  
"Can you go see who is it?" she asked him -Sure.- he floated over to the moving plants and Sabor jumped out and through Blaed! Nozomi took a step back from the giant cat, for she never seen anything like it and it might be dangerous. Blaed turned around and stared at Sabor -Dude! It's a giant pussy!- he exclaimed, Sabor screamed and lunged at Blaed and went through Blaed again. -Stupid pussy, I'm not real, I'm a spirit.- he told him.  
  
Sabor continued trying to attack Blaed, until he gave up and turned towards Nozomi, she backed away from him and walked towards her. Nozomi didn't noticed a rock and she tripped over it and landed on her back "Ah!" she said then sat up to look at the cat. Sabor licked his lips and with a mighty leap, he lunged at Nozomi. -Shit!- Blaed exclaimed and flew at Sabor, as Nozomi screamed in terror.  
  
Then Sabor was knocked aside, he got up and faced his challenger, and he stared at a giant four-tailed creature that was bigger than he was. Sabor quivered at the enormous creature, his ears flatten against his skull and his tail hanged between his legs. Akuma narrowed his blazing orange eyes at Sabor, growled and stomped the ground. The ground shook, and Sabor took off like a whimpering dog. Akuma turned to Nozomi and mewed at her, she stood up and threw her arms around his shaggy neck "Thank you Kitsune... I mean, Akuma." she said burying her face into his fur. -You ok kiddo?- Blaed asked her "Yeah I am." she answered -Good, 'cause if you died or something, then the boss would really... really KILL me.- he told her.  
  
She stared at the ground sadly "I wonder if daddy's ok... I hope he got out of our world when it got attack..." -Dun worry kiddo, your dad is a tough vampire, it would take a lot more than whatever those shadow creatures can do to stop or EVEN kill him.- he told her while patting her on her shoulder. She blinked at his hand "Blaed... how is it that your hand feels solid? You're a spirit." he pulled back hurt -I may be a spirit, but that doesn't mean that I could become solid, how else do you expect ghost and spirits to haunt people? I can also posses inanimate or animate objects.- he told her "Oh."  
  
An hour later, Nozomi had walked deep into the jungle looking for any signs of civilizations "I hope that giant cat doesn't attack again." -I doubt that pussy would come anywhere near you again, since you have Kitsune with you and he can scared that stupid pussy away again- Blaed answered.  
  
Night fell and Nozomi stopped to rest "I'm hungry ... and thirsty... I don't think that there is anything to eat or drink..." she said resting against a tree. -Have no fear! I'll go and look for some food and a place for you to drink and eat. Stay here and don't wonder off.- Blaed told her "What about you? You might get lost." -Dun worry, I'll just pop back to you, as long as I know where you are and remember this place well enough, I wouldn't have to worry about floating around looking for you.- he explained, she nodded and he flew off.  
  
Nozomi waited and entertained herself by practicing with her yo-yo, she would turned to Kitsune, who sniffed the air for danger. Blaed appeared, looking pleased with himself -I found a place for you to drink! It's not exactly a facet, but it would have to do, I'll take you there first, then go get your food.- he told her and started off, she got up, picked Kitsune up and followed him.  
  
What would have seemed forever to Nozomi, Blaed finally took her to a lake, she knelt before, cupped some water in her hands, and drank the cool refreshing water. Kitsune stood to the edge and lapped up some water as well. Nozomi then splashed some water to her face and she felt refresh. -Ok, I'll be right back kiddo, with your meal, don't go away, it's dark in this here jungle, you might get lost.- he disappeared. Nozomi sat down next to the lake and tried to look up at the sky "The jungle is to dense... I can't see any of the stars..." she told Kitsune and he yawns.  
  
Blaed then appeared with leaves fashioned into a basket, and it was overflowing with different kinds of fruits. "Wow." she said wide-eyed -Tell me about, half of these, I had to fight against a furry creature or two for 'em. - He replied. He sat the basket down and Nozomi began to eat. "They're tasty almost like the ones at home." -Hey, is your fox a fruitatarian? 'Cause I don't think that I can kill any animals here... unless he turns into his demon form and eat that giant pussy.- Kitsune glared at him and snorted -Well sooooory, it was just a question.- Blaed replied back.  
  
Nozomi looked thoughtful "He's right Kitsune, what are you going to eat? There's no meat here for you." She told him, Kitsune stared at her, got up, walked over to the lake, stared down in it, and caught a fish in its teeth. -Whoa! You fox thing caught a fish! Way to catch cat! - "What?" Nozomi asked staring at Blaed oddly and scratched his head sheepishly -Sorry, moment of insanity there. - He told her.  
  
Once Nozomi and Kitsune finished their meal, Nozomi yawned "I'm tired..." -Well, it must be past your bedtime... hey. Lookie here leaves! You can sleep on these tonight. - Blaed said pointing at some fallen leaves "But..." Nozomi looked worried -Dun worry, I don't need sleep, I'll keep a watch out for dangerous creatures tonight and you can use Kitsune as a pillow and you dun need to worry about a blanket, it probably to hot for it in this jungle. -  
  
She stared at Blaed for a second then turned to Kitsune "Would it be ok if I use you as a pillow Kits?" she asked him he purred and turned into his akuma form. They walked over to the leaves, she made them in a little bed, Akuma laid down and she lay down next to him, resting her head against his side. - Sleep tight kiddo; I'll make sure that no bugs bite. - Blaed told her and she smiled at him "You know what Blaed, you always seem like a joker, especially around mama-Crisis... but now, you seem like a real nice demon spirit." His eyes widen then he turned away blushing -Yeah... I think this world is effecting ... I'm mostly insane but, this jungle is so calm and peaceful that it's not making me go insane... but calmer than I usually am... and since the boss MADE me baby-sit you... I can't do any harm to you or else she'll kill me... and I guess I like kids, I can never hurt them for some odd reason - he answered "I'm glad, because I now know that not all demons are bad. Oyasumi Blaed-san." She said and went to sleep.  
  
Blaed stared at her as she slept and sighed -Man... I KNEW it was a bad idea to hang around Chaos... I ended up being a baby-sitter and getting attached to the kid I'm looking after...- "Daddy..." he turned to her and Nozomi and a tear rolled from one of her eyes. Blaed sighed again -I can't leave her alone... I'll stay with her until she finds her father... oh, darkness give me strength. - He muttered and turned his back to make sure nothing dangerous tried to attack.  
  
Kitsune's ears perked when he heard Nozomi talked in her sleep and listen to Blaed as he talked to himself. He growled softy //that demon is not to be trusted, he might be working for some else and NOT Satan... I'll have to keep my on him in case he tries to harm Nozomi.// he thought to himself and stayed awake, listening to the animals of the jungle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author: Ahhhh, finally done.  
Spiral: Blaed seems... normal and less crazy.  
Author: Different worlds have different affect on him, like once he steps on Halloween Town; he becomes his insane self again.  
Spiral: Ah, I see.  
Author: Next chapter, Nozomi meets Tarzan, Jane, Clayton, Sora, Donald, and Goofy.  
  
End of Chapter 2 


End file.
